Heartbeats
by Distant love
Summary: A strange feeling that you get from deep down in your heart making you feel very warm inside is probably what you might call 'Love' A story for my buddy i made as a request! Brotherly love Don't like don't read is my only rule! The rating might go up depending on what i write.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Strange heart beat

"My hearts beating at a strange pace."

Fai said while walking with his twin brother yuui.

Yuui turned and looked at his brother.

"What do you mean? Are you ok?"

Yuui asked his brother worriedly. Fai was about to smile and and put it off as nothing and when he looked at his brother his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Yuui noticed his brother was just staring at him which was making him a little nervous.

"Fai...are you sure your alright?"

Yuui asked looking down and fiddling with his strap on his bag.

Fai quickly snapped out of his trance and apologized.

"Ya I really am alright!"

Fai said happily and put an arm around his brother.

Yuui smiled and after feeling comfortable again, he started talking about his day.

'What is this strange feeling? All I did was look at yuui and then for some reason this weird feeling...how did this all start to begin with?'

Fai questioned himself. He took another glance at his brother in which he found him staring at him with a pout on his face.

'Their it goes again!'

Fai thought and felt his heart racing faster and faster. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Now I wonder why your teachers complain so much about you having attention problems."

Yuui said.

Fai was completely speechless at trying to comprehend yuui's words along with why the he'll his heart was beating like crazy.

"Are you even listening to me at all!"

Yuui questioned getting a good look at his brother and noticed his cheeks a bright red color.

"Don't tell me your getting sick?"

He was about to touch his forehead when fai quickly moved away from his brother a few steps back leaning on the lamp post for support.

"I...I can't take this."

Yuui looked at his brother and started to take a couple of steps towards him.

"fai, what's wrong?"

Yuui stopped when he noticed fai holding out his hand.

"Yuui...can we rest for a bit?"

Yuui has never once seen his brother in such a broken looking state before, he was really worried now.

"Sure."

He slowly walked over to fai and took him by the arm and led him to a nearby bench. After he helped his brother sit, he sat down on the otherside of the bench and looked down wondering if it was something he did.

'These feelings...I don't understand them, what is this?'

He took a glance at his brother and felt guilty. He wanted to tell him but couldn't. Fai didn't know what to do. He always told his brother everything, always...

Fai stood up from the bench and walked over to his brother. He kneeled down and looked at his brother straight in the eyes and took him by the shoulders.

Yuui looked back at his brother, he noticed the red still on his cheeks but focused only on the determine gleam in his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry yuui for worrying you, I just need to figure myself out."

Fai said. Yuui smiled back softly.

"Alright."

Fai hugged his brother tight and stayed like that for awhile until they decided to break apart and head home.

"you know you can tell me anything right fai?"

Yuui said picking up his bag from the ground. Fai smiled.

"Of course! Haven't I always!?"

Yuui laughed.

"Yes you have."

fai grabbed his brother by the arm and started dragging him down the sidewalk.

"F-Fai!"

"Come in, let's get home so that we can eat, I'm starving!"

Fai said, yuui laughed.

"For someone to say that when it's their turn to cook!"

"Awww! Can't you cook today! Yuui!"

Fai said complaining.

"That means your gonna owe me six times you know?"

"You actually keep track!?"

Yuui laughed.

"Of course I do!"

"Yuuuuuuiiiiiiii!"

"fine! Just this one last time you got it!"

Fai threw a fist in the air and ran into his brother almost knocking each other down.

"Fai!"

"Yuui, your the BEST brother in the world!"

Yuui chuckled.

"I guess."

He stroked his Brothers hair and fir some reason fai was getting that strange feeling again. He hoped yuui didn't notice his heart beating.

Yuui felt his brothers heart beating very fast, but decided not to say anything ruin the moment. Instead he walked walked ahead of his brother and stopped in front of a store.

Fai caught up with his brother and looked at the store.

Yuui crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"That's right fai, were in front of a grocery store."

Fau looked at his brother and knew what was gonna happen.

Yuui pointed at his brother and said,

"Because I'm doing all the cooking today your gonna buy the groceries! No take backs either!"

Fai hung his head in a comically depressed way. Yuui smiled in triumph.

"Your evil!"

Fai complained heading inside the store. Yuui laughed.

"I sure am fai, i'llbe waiting here and the longer you take, the longer it takes to cook."

Yuui reminded. Fai sighed and muttered something under his breath as he headed inside. Yuui smiled and watched his brother go inside.

Fai grabbed a cart and went down the aisles. He put a hand to his chest and sighed.

"When did this all start?"


	2. Chapter 2

HeartBeats

Chapter 2.

* * *

**A Treat to my readers. you guys get chapter 2,3 and 4! thank you for reading and reviewing! I might even throw in a book cover too hand-drawn myself...if i get to it XD**

* * *

Fai had noticed little things for the past three months now, like extremely fast heartbeats and a lot of blushing every time, no, half of the time he sees his brother. He doesn't quit understand any of these feelings at all since he has never once experienced them in his life.

'I shouldn't pay attention to them.'

Fai thought. He was sitting on the couch waiting for his brother to come back from the store. Normally, fai would've gone with his brother because they practically go everywhere together, but his brother insisted on him staying home because he wanted to surprise him with something.

Fai sighed and leaned on the couch handle(I don't know what to call that)

'Why would yuui surprise me with something? That is not like him at all!'

Fai asked himself in his mind. He was picking at a piece of un raveled thread coming off the handle. Maybe he lied to me just so that he didn't have to take me with him.'

Fai yanked off the thread and held it in between his fingers observing it out of boredom.

'No, yuui isn't that mean...or is he?'

The door suddenly opened and fai sat upright and held out the thread.

Yuui turned and looked at fai, he was holding a small bag in his left hand.

"I won't ask what you are doing."

Yuui said, after he took off his shoes he placed the bag on the small table that was in front of the sofa.

Fai dropped the piece of thread and curiously looked at the bag.

"What's inside?"

Fai asked looking at his brother.

Yuui smirked.

"Well, open it."

Without hesitation, fai grabbed what was inside the bag and pulled out a rectangular looking box.

"A DVD?"

Fai asked, when he turned it over to look at the cover it had the picture of a huge reptile destroying a city along with a giant moth flying in the sky. Fai smiled.

"Godzilla!"

Yuui laughed.

"I knew you'd like it!"

Yuui said happily.

"Can we watch it!"

Fai asked already un-wrapping the plastic off the box.

"Yes...after you help me clean."

Fai sighed.

"Fine."

...

After doing some cleaning in their living room, yuui sat on the sofa and watched fai put in the movie.

After he did that, fai sat next to his brother on the sofa and waited patiently for the movie to start.

"Yuui! Make the credits go faster!"

Yuui laughed.

"Your very impatient fai."

"Am not."

"I am not gonna argue."

Fai laughed. He leaned on his brother and laid his head on his shoulder.

Yuui patted his brother on the head.

"Makes me wonder how you're the older one."

Fai laughed,

"That is so true."

"Hey the movies' starting!"

Yuui pointed out. Fai sat upright as soon as yuui said that and put his whole focus on the movie.

...

Half way through the movie fai could feel his heart beating faster and faster while he laid on his brother. He didn't understand at all what was going on. So he sat back into his spot and tried to concentrate on the movie.

"Stop moving so much, either lay on me or not."

Yuui said already sounding irritated.

"Sorry."

Fai said quietly and was about to lay back on his brother until his heart felt a little odd. He took a glance at his brother's face and felt his own face blush. He quickly turned away but forced himself to look at his brother and for some reason he just wanted to touch and feel his brother's hair so bad despite knowing that it probably feels like his own. A weird sensation passed through his hands and no matter how many times he opened and closed his hands, the feeling wouldn't go away and fai just wanted all of this to stop already. These things felt very un natural to him, these things are something he has never felt and doesn't understand at all what's going on. Yuui is his brother for crying out loud!

Yuui could see from the side of his eye his brother acting a bit strange more like he's been acting weird ever since the movie started. He noticed fai would lay on him but would quickly sit back up every 20 seconds or so and was starting to get to him, now he did have patience for his brother, but sometimes the things he does to him can get to him, but that's sometimes. So,

Yuui decided to put his attention back on the movie thinking it's just him becoming worried over nothing and that his brother is probably anxious on what's to come in the movie.

Fai took one last look at his brother and decided to go for it. He couldn't help but want to touch his brother's hair so bad and maybe the excited feeling in his hands will stop.

Fai inched closer to his brother and was practically sitting right next to him. He slowly moved his left hand up and was ever so close to his brother's face. He could feel the excitement in his body getting stronger and stronger especially in his hands.

Yuui saw from the side if his eye his brother's hand very close to his face and was being held their. He noted fai was also sitting very close to him for one reason or another, but dismissed all of that thinking fai was just gonna play one of his weird jokes on him and once again, ignored his brother and focused in the movie.

Fai gently put his hand in his brother's hair and started feeling it, he felt yuui twitch from the touch and immediately felt guilty.

"Fai, what are you doing?"

Yuui asked very calmly but you could tell he was a little scared.

Fai moved his hand away from his brother and just as he thought, this excitement he was feeling earlier, the tingling, the rushed heartbeats, the blushing in his cheeks all slowly but surely disappeared.

"Sorry yuui, I-I thought I saw something in your hair."

Fai lied.

"Really?"

Yuui started running his fingers and felt nothing.

"Maybe your imagining things fai, it is dark in here."

Yuui said sounding a bit like his usual calm self now. Fai let out a breath.

"Ya, your right probably am."

Yuui laughed a bit.

"Let's finish up this movie ok?"

fai smiled.

Fai still felt bad about earlier and wanted to apologize some more but after seeing that his brother looked completely content he decided against it and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**I'm guessing this might turn into a bunch of one-shots leading up to the main Main! thing thats going on between the two. So, please be patient and bear with the slow updates since i write all of these on my i-pod. I downloaded this cool little free journal and...ya, i kinda got obsessed on writing in it instead of on the comp :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbeats

Chapter 3.

Fai laid on his bed now starting to remember when he felt these things and couldn't put a finger on why he felt these things whenever he's around his brother and if he were to tell yuui any of this he has no clue how he would react even though he can tell his brother anything.

"Fai when are you going to bed?"

Yuui asked tiredly.

"Whenever you do."

Fai answered not sounding tired at all.

"How about now?"

Yuui asked he was already turning off his lamp.

"Ok then."

Fai said doing the same thing as his brother. Yuui headed to his drawers and started to take out his night clothes. He set them on his bed and proceeded to close the curtains.

Fai watched his brother closely and felt excitement going through his body as he watched his brother un button his shirt.

Yuui could feel someone watching him and realized it was his own brother.

"fai, I know we have a shared room and that you are my brother, but can I have a little privacy please?"

Fai could feel his whole face blush as he stared at his brother's bare chest and immediately pulled the covers over his face even though the whole room is dark, he hoped yuui couldn't see his face more like hear his heart pounding so loudly.

He never once heard a word his brother said.

Yuui shook his head in confusion and continued to change into his clothes. After he was done, he went over to fai and ripped the covers away.

"What's the matter with you?"

Yuui asked, he found his brother lying face down in bed.

Fai turned his head a little to the side and looked at his brother moving only his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep."

Fai said and set his head back to the way he had it.

Yuui sighed, but didn't say nothing. Without warning, not that he needed to warn fai or so he thought, wrapped his arms around his brother and gave him a hug.

"Night fai, see you in the morning. Don't suffocate yourself like that either."

Yuui said quietly. He pulled away, covered his brother and headed back to his bed.

'I wonder if fai is ok? His heart was beating kinda fast?'

Fai stayed like that for a while until he felt his heart calm down and turned over onto his back.

'Yuui, what's wrong with me? I don't understand at all.'

Fai said in his mind while staring up at the ceiling. He turned over to his side and decided to try to get some sleep by staring at the wall hoping it will give him his answer.

'Yuui..."

* * *

**This looked so much longer on my iPod, but since this is like a one-shot then i guess it's due able :) This spell check thingy is so easy to use! colorful too! XD**

**Yes, yuui is very oblivious to this and fai is still dosn't understand at all. Lets just say they never fell in love with anyone before.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbeats

Chapter 4.

"So fai, what do you want to do today?"

Yuui asked sitting next to his brother on the couch. They both looked very bored.

"I don't know...yuui! It's so hot in here!"

Fai complained leaning on his brother.

"I know, so if you don't mind, will you please not lay on me."

Yuui asked. Fai got off his brother and sat back in his spot.

"Let's go somewhere where it's cold."

Fai said.

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know...somewhere where theirs air conditioner that does work."

"And that would be..."

"Yuui you get to pick!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do... Kinda."

Yuui smiled a bit.

"Your so funny fai."

Fai smiled back.

"So our plans for today are to complain about the heat then?"

Yuui asked.

"Seems like it...I dont feel like leaving the couch."

Fai answered tiredly.

"Ok then, guess I'll take off my shirt then."

Yuui was about to pull his shirt off when fai pulled it back down all of a sudden. Yuui stared at his brother.

"What's the matter fai?"

"Why take your shirt off all of a sudden yuui?"

Fai asked a little nervously.

"Because it's hot, and you could do the same too... I'm wearing another shirt under this too you know."

"Oh ok then."

Fai sat back on the couch and turned away. Yuui wanted to say something but didn't and undid his shirt and just like he said, he was wearing another shirt.

"Yuui...go fix the air conditioner."

Fai whined.

"Do I look like an electrician?"

"Yes."

Yuui stared at his brother and smiled.

"How about you go and call an electrician over and I'll make us nice cold glasses of water?"

Yuui emphasize the cold part.

Fai immediately got up from the couch and headed for the phone.

'Heh, bribing him is so easy.'

Yuui chuckled a bit and headed to the kitchen to make the glasses of water.

Fai reached the phone but didn't make a phone call just yet. He could feel his heart racing and his face burning. Just him being their around yuui made him feel all gitty inside and what made that worse was when yuui was about to take off his shirt.

'Yuuis' my brother... These feelings... I don't understand at all.'

Fai picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Yuui! I called the electrician!"

Fai said happily tossing himself on the sofa next to his brother.

"Your glass is right there."

Yuui said taking a sip out of his. Fai took his glass and gulped down the water.

"My head! Too cold!"

Yuui started laughing.

"Yuui! It's not funny!"

Yuui continued to laugh. A smirk played on fai's face as he scooted closer to yuui. He took a handful of ice out of his cup and while his brother wasn't looking, he slipped the ice down his shirt.

Yuui stopped laughing and sat straight up.

"Fai!"

Now it was fai's turn to start laughing.

Yuui squirmed around trying to get the ice out of his shirt and once he did, he grabbed a handful of ice from his cup and did the same back to fai.

"Yuui!"

Now yuui was laughing, but harder than before.

This time, once fai got the ice out of his shirt, he grabbed his glass of water and dumped all over yuui.

Yuui yelped from the cold water and now he was soaked.

Fai was laughing pretty hard.

Yuui grabbed his water and tossed the water out at fai's face.

Fai fell back on the sofa not expecting that counter at all. He also became soaked from the water.

Now yuui was laughing.

Fai stopped laughing and suddenly sat up.

Yuui calmed a bit and looked at his brother.

"Fai? Are you alright?"

Fai scooted closer and closer to yuui. Yuui's smiled faded and stared up at his brother who was now looming over him.

"Fai?"

"..."

"Fai! Come on, all I did was dump the water on your face."

Yuui said nervously. Finally, fai smirked.

"Your gonna get it yuui."

Fai playfully tackled his brother down on the sofa and started tickling him.

"F-fai s-stop it!"

Yuui laughed. Fai tickled yuui some more, until yuui started tickling his brother back.

"Y-Yuui! Stop!"

Both of the boys were now laughing and playing around with each other when fai lost grip of the sofa and was going to fall off. Yuui grabbed his brother by the wrist but felt himself sliding off the sofa and tried to grab onto something before he did, but unfortunately yuui slid off along with fai who grabbed onto him since he was still on top of him and fell down with yuui.

They both ended up in a very awkward position.

Yuui stared down at fai who somehow ended up right under him their faces inches away from each other and how did that happen beats him.

Fai stared up at yuui, feeling his cheeks starting to flush along with yuui whose cheeks turned a really bright color of red.

Fai felt like doing something to yuui, but he just couldn't put it together to what he wanted to do imparticular.

Yuui stared down and fai, he could feel his own heart beating at high speeds. The way fai looked under him, the way he looked drenched in water. Yuui couldn't stop these thoughts at all as he stared down at fai. He just wanted to do something to fai just, he didn't know what exactly.

'Wait a minute! What am I thinking!?'

The doorbell rang and yuui stood straight up.

"Um, I'll get it!"

Fai sat up from the floor and stared at his brother who opened the door.

"Fai! I'm gonna let the electricians in!"

Fai stood up from the floor and sat himself back on the couch and luckily he sat in a dry spot.

The electricians walked in.

Fai waved at them with one of his casual 'hello' smiles.

The electricians looked back and forth between the two seeing how identical they look, but more confused to why they were wet and their cheeks looked flushed. Especially seeing a shirt laying on the floor.

Both of the men decided to ignore the picture and headed to where yuui led them.

Fai fell back on the arm of the sofa and released a long sigh when the three left the room.

* * *

**Well, this is more of a fun one along with yuui starting develop feelings towards his brother and he kinda realizes it kinda doesn't.**

**At least this one is a little long.**


End file.
